How Did I Ever Fall In Love With You?!
by Pan Son1
Summary: My second Goten and Marron fic. Goten is with Bra and sees Marron one night and the whole relationship falls to pieces....


Marron, Bra, Pan, Trunks and Goten were at a Karaoke Bar and Marron was wearing a black mini-dress with a black choker and black knee-height boots and Goten, the man she loved but was going out with Bra, was gawking at her. "Goten, I wanna dance." She whined. "I don't want to, I'll stay here." He said dazed. Bra followed his gaze and saw Marron dancing with a cute guy. Her eyes narrowed and she marched over to her and yelled, "Don't you ever try get in with my Goten, you hear me!" "I'm like not, Bra, so like don't yell at me!" she said casually. "Ggggrrr.." Bra growled as she stomped off. The DJ cried, "I'm going to pick someone from the audience to come up here and sing!" "The lucky person is..you!" as he pointed to Marron, the heartbroken love child. She considered it and decided she would tell Goten her feelings in a song. "Okay." She said as she stepped onto the stage and began to sing.  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Remember when  
  
Never needed each other  
  
The best of friends  
  
Like sister and brother  
  
We understood  
  
We'd never be alone  
  
Those days are gone  
  
Now I want you so much  
  
The night is long  
  
And I need your touch  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
Never meant to feel this way  
  
Don't wanna be  
  
Alone tonight  
  
What can I do to make you mine?  
  
Falling so hard, so fast, this time  
  
What did I say?  
  
What did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
I hear your voice  
  
And I start to tremble  
  
Brings back the child that  
  
I resemble  
  
I cannot pretend  
  
That we can still be friends  
  
Don't wanna be  
  
Alone tonight  
  
Bra noticed the whole time she sung this song, Marron was staring at Goten. Bra frowned and marched over to the stage. She climbed the steps and listened to the rest of the song.  
  
What can I do to make you mine?  
  
Falling so hard, so fast, this time  
  
What did I say?  
  
What did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
I wanna say this right  
  
And it has to be tonight  
  
Just need you to know  
  
I don't wanna live this life  
  
I don't wanna say good-bye  
  
With you I wanna spend  
  
The rest of my life  
  
What can I do to make you mine?  
  
Falling so hard, so fast, this time  
  
Everything's changed  
  
We never knew  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
What can I do to make you mine?  
  
Falling so hard, so fast, this time  
  
Everything's changed  
  
We never knew  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Marron finished the song and closed her eyes, so the tears that were welling up in her eyes didn't show. Goten stared at her and realized the major mistake he made. He didn't love Bra, Marron was the one he had loved so much, for all his life. She had ran outside and ran across the street to the park. Goten, not wasting anytime ran after her. Marron starting to cry realizing no-one loved her and never would. Goten never would love her even though she loved him. "Marron!" a voice cried. "Goten?" she questioned into the darkness. "Marron, I love you not Bra." he panted breathlessly. "No, you don't. You can't prove it." She said coldly. "Yes, I can." He said as he cupped his hands around her cheeks and drew his face closer to hers. She smiled in the darkness. Goten's lips touched hers and they kissed for the first time, sharing good dreams. "Stop!" a voice cried. Marron knew who that was. "Bra!" Goten cried. "Goten, you love me, not her!" she yelled. "Bra, it's over, we're through because I love Marron." He said, not a bit upset. "I'll prove it. I was going to ask you this but.." he paused as he fished something out of his pockets. Tears welled up in Marron's eyes and she thought, *Is he going to ask me?* He pulled out a small velvet box and Marron bit her lip, trying to hide her smirk. "Marron Chestnut, will you do the honour by becoming Marron Son and my wife?" he asked her. "Goten!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, I will!" she said as she kissed him. "NO!" Bra shrieked as she stormed off.  
  
3 Months Later, Marron and Goten's Wedding. Marron was wearing a dress. It was gorgeous. It was white and cream and went past her feet. It had white beads lined across the hem of it. The beads were sewn onto some white-creamy coloured sequins that sparkled when it moved. It had no sleeves and got tighter when it got to her chest. The dress looked really cute on her and came with a pair of white heels. "Oh, Marron, sweetie, you look gorgeous." 18 wailed. "Marron, you're marrying the best person!" Krillin said beaming proudly. Then Chichi popped her head in and said, "Time to start the wedding." 18 scooted off and Krillin entertwined his arm in hers and escorted her out the door of the church. The Wedding March started and the doors opened. Goten stared at Marron. *She looks stunning.* he thought. Marron reached the altar and Krillin went to his seat. Pan was standing near Marron smiling, she was her bridesmaid and she was also happy because Trunks had just proposed to her. She had said yes straight away because she loved him. "Do you Marron Chestnut take Goten Son to love and to hold and to cherish, and as your awfully wedded husband?" the Priest asked. "I do." "And do you Goten Son take Marron Chestnut to love and to hold and to cherish, and as your awfully wedded wife?" "I do." He replied solemnly. "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." He said. Goten leaned in and kissed Marron passionately. He slipped the ring on her finger and she slipped one on his. Then they walked down the aisle and into a white limo which had a "Just Married." Sign on the back of it..  
  
10 Months Later. "Congratulation Marron Son, you now have a handsome young boy. What are you calling him?" "Goten?" she stared at him clueless. "Gomar?" he suggested. "Yeah, I like it, a mixture of our names. Doctor, his name is Gomar Son." She replied. Suddenly the door burst open and Pan, Trunks, 18 and Krillin burst in. "Awww, look at our grandson." 18 and Krillin cooed. "Look at my nephew!" Pan said. "He is gorgeous!" Trunks said. Pan and Trunks had gotten married and had a daughter called Keiko. "What's his name?" 18 asked. "Gomar." Goten replied. Gomar had a small tuft of black hair and blue eyes. He was cooing and Krillin played with his fingers. "I love him and you, Goten!" Marron said softly as she kissed him..  
  
THE END. (Song made up by my friend and I love M/G, T/P and B/U and I haven't made a G/M fic yet. Requests and reviews open!) 


End file.
